Hold on a Little Longer, Please
by oobinable
Summary: "Kau ... tidak akan pergi, kan?" / Hansol tidak menjawab—lebih tepatnya tidak berani menjawab. [NCT] [Johnny, S. x Hansol, J.]


Terhitung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Hansol berdiri di depan _dorm_ SM Rookies. Tidak ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam sekedar menghangatkan diri di sana, padahal rumah tempat trainee _pra-debut_ yang tergabung dalam kelompok SM Rookies ini adalah tempatnya tinggal juga.

Tapi tidak. Lagi pun, mantel tebal yang memeluk badannya sudah cukup membuatnya hangat.

 _Setidaknya._

Hansol lebih memilih untuk memandangi _dorm_ yang dulunya ramai ini, mengamati setiap detail kontruksinya yang tak pernah ia perhatikan lebih dalam sebelumnya.

Bangunan ini, terasa ...

— _n_ _yaman_.

Tahun 2012 dirinya tergabung ke dalam agensi, lalu dua tahun setelahnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran _pra-debut_ dengan nama SM Rookies. Pindah ke bangunan yang disebut _dorm_ ini, bersama dengan memberlain yang kini sudah debut di NCT.

Lama menjadi kebiasaan tinggal dengan orang lain, membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah. Hansol tidak merasa kesepian sama sekali selama masuk ke _dorm_ ini, karena teman-teman selalu ada bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu traineebersama dengan riang.

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal debut,_

 _... ah, lupakan._

Dia sedang tidak ingin mengingat hal sensitif itu.

Tempat ini tidaklah seramai dulu. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan anggota rookiesyang belum debut—Kun, Jungwoo, dan Lucas—, lalu Ten yang sedang tidak aktif di NCT sejak unit pertama mereka debut _. Ah_ , jangan lupakan Jaemin juga, yang sempat mampir ke _dorm_ rookieswalau hanya sebentar.

SM Rookies Boysdengan NCT memang sengaja dipisahkan _dorm_ nya. Ketika akan debut atau comeback _,_ mereka akan ditempatkan di _dorm_ NCT, sedang yang tidak aktif kembali ke _dorm_ awal.

"Hansol?"

Lamunan Hansol terhenti, kala mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh, dan langsung mendapati seorang Seo Youngho berdiri di seberang jalan.

Langkah kaki Johnny dengan perlahan mendekati kaki Hansol. Tatapan mereka masih terkunci, enggan melepas satu sama lain.

Hansol merasa terkejut; kenapa Johnny kemari? Sejak masuk ke unit 127, Johnny jarang—bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah mampir ke _dorm_ lama lagi, karena kesibukan yang padat ditambah dengan pekerjaan sebagai DJ radio dengan Jaehyun.

Di sisi lain, Johnny merasa senang saat menemukan Hansol masih di _dorm_ rookiesini. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Hansol belum meninggalkannya. _Belum._

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hold on a Little Longer, Please**

 **.**

[ NCT ; Johnny, S. x Hansol, J. ; JohnSol ]

 **.**

 **NCT** **Fanfiction**

nct belong to sment. this fiction is mine, _as usual._

 **.**

 **big present** by **taeilichil**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tumben kau datang."

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di dekat tepi sungai Han, menikmati pemandangan sungai yang memikat dengan menyeruput kopi dari _cup_ hangat yang baru saja mereka beli.

Karena tempat indah ini masih cukup ramai di jam malam, Johnny memutuskan membawa Hansol ke _spot_ yang sepi. Hei _,_ mereka ini adalah idol dan calon idolyang jelas harus menjaga _image_. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan berkencan oleh penggemar.

 _Apa? Kencan?_

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Bukan begitu!" kilah Hansol. "Maksudku, bukannya kau ada jadwal?"

" _EnNaNa_ di mulai jam sebelas nanti, sayang. Dan ini baru jam delapan." Johnny membalas, diiringi kekehan. Tangannya tergerak merangkul bahu pemuda Ji itu dan menariknya perlahan, agar bersentuhan dengan bahunya. "Lagi pula, aku lagi kangen kamu." Kepala Hansol yang dihiasi surai cokelat kayu ia letakkan di bahunya sendiri. Mengelusnya pelan, menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang akhir-akhir ini jarang di dapatkan.

 _Ah, rambutnya cokelat lagi ya. Berarti instagram itu benar,_ pikir Johnny, baru menyadari bahwa rambut Hansol tidak pirang lagi.

"Hyung,"

"Ya?"

"Kau ..." ada jeda sebentar. Berat rasanya bagi Johnny untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "... tidak akan pergi, kan?"

Hansol mengerjap. Dijauhkan kepalanya dari bahu pemuda Seo itu. "Maksud mu?"

Rengkuhan terlepas. Johnny menidurkan dirinya sendiri di tanah beralaskan rumput basah. Persetan dengan bajunya yang akan basah dan terdapat noda tanah. Baginya, bintang di langit terlihat enak dipandang saat tiduran.

Setidaknya, pemandangan malam ini bisa sedikit meredakan kegamangan yang membebaninya.

Hansol mengikuti jejak Johnny kala lelaki di sebelahnya itu merentangkan sebelah tangan, siap menjadi bantalan untuk Hansol.

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat ini. Dan jujur saja, itu membuatku takut."

Hening sebentar, sebelum Johnny kembali angkat bicara.

"Ada rumor tidak mengenakkan tentang dirimu." Johnny berkata begitu sambil memaku tepat mata cokelat milik Hansol.

"Kau membuat akun instagram sendiri. Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya _fake account_ yang dibuat fans. Tapi ketika melihat betapa banyaknya _followers_ akun itu ditambah dengan ada temanmu yang men- _tag_ foto dengan akun itu, aku merasa ragu tentang pemikiran awalku. Ditambah dengan fakta kalau kau mengganti warna rambutmu ini," jemari tegasnya yang bebas ia selipkan di sela rambut halus si pemuda penyandang marga Ji. "... sepertinya itu memang akunmu yang asli."

"..."

"Agensi kita tidak memperbolehkan trainee membuat akun selain traineedari China, kan? Kecuali jika dia memang memutuskan untuk menyerah bertahan di sini."

Hansol membuka mulut—siap menjawab. Tapi diurungkan saat Johnny meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibir. "—biar aku menyelesaikan perkataanku dulu."

Ia terdiam.

"Kita sudah bersama sejauh ini. Saat kau pertama kali masuk agensi, aku adalah orang pertama yang menyambutmu. Kita menjadi teman, menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga timbul perasaan yang seharusnya belum muncul saat itu. Tapi aku sangat nekat mengajakmu pacaran, padahal kita belum debut. Kita berjanji untuk debut bersama, berdiri di panggung bersama dalam naungan agensi dan grup yang sama."

Manik sewarna batu _onyx_ milik Johnny mendadak berpendar redup. "Setelah semua ini, kau pasti tidak akan menyerah, kan? Kau tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan kami, kan? Kau tidak akan menghindar jadi janji kita, kan?"

"John," panggil Hansol pelan, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Johnny agar kembali menatapnya. Tapi Johnny tidak merespon—ia lebih memilih menatap bintang.

Tapi Hansol dapat melihat ada getaran tipis di kelopak mata lelaki itu, seolah sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana.

 _Dan itu membuatnya ikut sedih juga._

"Tentang semua itu," dengan susah payah, Hansol mencoba mengutarakan pikirannya. "... aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar. _Bukan jawaban itu yang ingin aku dengar._

"Akun itu memang milikku—"

"Jadi, kau memang keluar?!"

"Bukan begitu!" _aish_ , Johnny ini memang hobi sekali memotong ucapannya. "Soal keluar itu, aku ... belum tahu."

Alis terangkat bingung. "Maksud mu?"

"Kau adalah teman pertamaku di sini. Jujur saja, aku tidak mahir membuka diri kepada siapa pun. Tapi kau," perlahan, Hansol menautkan jarinya dengan jemari panjang kekasihnya. "... kau berbeda, John. Kau berhasil membuatku merasa tidak ingin jauh darimu. Itu menyebalkan sekali, sungguh."

Tawa sumbang terdengar. Hansol mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak terlalu kaku, tapi gagal.

Tidak tahan dengan semua ini, Hansol pun bangkit. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Johnny. _Mencoba menyampaikan semua yang susah untuk diucapkan dengan kata-kata melalui tatapannya._

"Percayalah padaku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Johnny ikut bangkit. Kepalanya ia dekatkan lebih intim dengan pahatan indah pemilik hatinya. Dan satu ciuman panjang tidak terelakkan setelahnya.

Tatapan mata tidak terputus. Tautan makin mengerat. Angin yang berhembus dingin memperkeruh atmosfer.

Bahkan _cup_ kertas berisi kopi milik mereka diabaikan begitu saja. Acuh saja saat _cup_ itu terjatuh, mengakibatkan suspensi cokelat pekat berbaur dengan hijaunya rumput yang tak terlihat saat malam.

"Karena kau tidak bisa jauh dariku, kau akan selalu bertahan di _sini_ , kan? Jangan lupakan janji kita untuk berasa di panggung yang sama."

Tidak ada suara setelahnya.

Hansol tidak menjawab—lebih tepatnya tidak berani menjawab.

.

(... Karena ia sendiri pun tidak tahu, apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan memuakkan ini.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

[ **—** _harus_ kah hansol _berhenti_ **,** ketika perjuangannya hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi **?** ]

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, destinasi tempat _kencan_ mereka adalah lapangan basket.

Simpel saja, Johnny bilang bahwa dirinya sedang ingin bermain basket. Masih tersisa dua jam setengah lagi sebelum lelaki kelahiran sembilan-lima itu menekuni pekerjaan _sampingannya._ Hansol menurutinya saja, meski dirinya tidak ikut memainkan si bundar oranye.

Karena sebenarnya Hansol tahu. _Bahwa bermain basket adalah salah satu cara untuk Johnny agar bisa meluapkan emosinya._

Terbukti ketika mata serupa bambi miliknya menangkap pergerakan tidak aturan dari si pemain basket. Tidak seperti biasanya, pergerakannya ini sungguh kacau. Ada emosi yang terbendung di sana, terlebih saat Johnny melempar bola dengan keras; hingga menimbulkan suara debuman antara papan ringdan bola yang menggema jelas.

"John, sudahlah. Berhenti bermain basketnya, okay?" bujuk Hansol, setelah entah ke berapa pemuda Seo itu melempar bola dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau sedang kacau, jadi berhenti saja, ya?"

Tangan mengepal erat, Johnny mengeluarkan emosinya—akhirnya. "Aku memang sedang kacau, Ji!"

Hansol bergeming.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, hyung!" Nada suara mulai meninggi. Itu artinya, memang ini batasan dari kesabaran Johnny yang hanya setipis kertas.

Di hadapannya, Hansol hanya pasrah. Siap menanggung amarah yang menguar mengerikan ini.

"Aku mengoceh panjang lebar di taman tadi. Terus mengulang pertanyaan; _apa kau akan pergi? kau tidak akan pergi dariku, kan?_ Tapi apa, kau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, Ji!"

Hanya diam yang bisa Hansol lakukan saat ini. Sungguh, baru kali ini Hansol melihat amarah yang benar-benar mengerikan dari lelaki itu.

Tahu tidak ada respon tidak berarti, tangan Johnny terkepal makin erat. "Kau hanya menjawab; _aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa, aku belum tahu._ Demi Tuhan, bukan jawaban itu yang aku dengar! Kau hanya perlu menjawab antara _ya_ dan _tidak_ , itu saja! Kenapa kau mempersulit semua ini, hah?!"

"Seo Youngho!"

Johnny terkesiap. Ia menyesali ketika mendapati bahu namjaBusan itu bergetar hebat. Jelas bahwa dirinya telah membuat Hansol merasa takut.

"Maaf. Aku hanya—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Hansol menggeleng, memilih untuk mengalah. Sebab memang ulahnya sendiri yang membuat lelaki blasteran ini menjadi begitu marah. "Ini memang salahku yang tidak memberimu jawaban pasti."

Johnny diam. Membuat Hansol diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega, _setidaknya emosi lelaki ini sudah kembali stabil._

"Aku hanya tidak tahu jawabannya, sungguh. Padahal aku sendiri yang mengalaminya. Aku memang bodoh," ucapnya, sarat akan sarkasme yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku, hanya— _yeah._ Aku hanya tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada rumor menjengkelkan seperti itu. Sungguh, rumor itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Akun itu memang milikku, tapi soal berhenti mengejar mimpi di agensi," helaan nafas berat terdengar. "... itu belum sepenuhnya benar, _belum_."

Amarah kembali muncul. "Aku hanya butuh jawaban _ya_ dan _tidak_! Bukan jawaban seperti ini—"

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menjawab pertanyaan memuakkan itu, Seo!"

Kali ini, Hansol yang mengeluarkan emosi tertahannya.

"Aku merasa tertekan menghadapi semua ini! Jadi tolong, berhenti menanyakan hal itu lagi." Dan kali ini juga, air matanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "... lihat saja nanti, John. Aku keluar atau tidak, semua orang akan tahu nanti. Tunggu saja. Lagi pula, aku masih trainee. SM jarang sekali mengkonfirmasi tentang _trainee yang menyerah di tengah jalan._ "

"Hansol-hyung—"

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu," Hansol menyela lirih. Ia mendekati tubuh bongsor Johnny, mengulurkan tangannya lebar, lalu akhirnya memeluk tubuh itu. Meresapi segala kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang selalu ia dapatkan dari tubuh ini, yang— _mungkin_ , akan ia rindukan, _suatu saat nanti._

Meski dirinya termasuk golongan orang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, tapi Hansol selalu merasa _kecil_ ketika bersanding dengan Johnny yang meski lebih muda darinya namun jelas terlihat sangat menjulang seperti tiang berjalan.

"Apa pun yang terjadi ..." Hansol memberi jarak kecil di antara mereka. Matanya yang masih berair tidak pernah bosan untuk terus menyelam jauh ke dalam iris kelam yang menawan itu.

"... aku akan selalu berada di sisi mu."

"Apa pun itu?"

"Bagaimana pun itu."

Johnny bertanya, lagi, meminta kepastian. "Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

Angin malam selalu menghembus sesuka hati, menusuk kulit yang bahkan sudah dilapisi mantel. Namun Hansol enggan melepas pelukannya, sedang Johnny pun tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

.

(... dan eksistensi bola basket pun diabaikan— _lagi_. Bahkan, entah sejak kapan si bundar itu sudah menempatkan diri tepat di bawah tiang ring yang menjulang.)

.

.

.

* * *

[ **—** ji hansol memang tidak akan pernah beranjak dari kekangan seo youngho **,** tidak _sepenuhnya_ **.** meski raga mereka ada sejauh matahari **.** ]

* * *

.

.

.

" _Well,_ terima kasih untuk kencannya hari ini."

"Memangnya kita berkencan? Bukannya tadi itu kita berdebat tentang hal remeh?"

"Lucu," bahu Johnny mengendik lugas, diiringi tawa sarkastik namun bermakna jenaka. "Ralat, maksudku, terima kasih karena menemaniku dan bersusah payah masuk ke dalam _perdebatan-konyol-di-perjalanan_ , hyung."

"Hn," Hansol membalas sekenanya. "Cepat lah pulang, sana!"

Johnny langsung memasang raut konyol seperti sedang dikhianati. "Kau mengusirku? Tega sekali."

Sontak Hansol tertawa, cukup lepas hingga matanya menyipit puas. Anak ini benar-benar tidak kehabisan akal untuk menghiburnya meski sekedar memasang mimik konyol. Abaikan saja kilatan amarah yang ia perlihatkan sejam yang lalu. "Bukan begitu, astaga! Tapi kau harus segera pulang karena masih ada jadwal, kan?"

"Ah, benar juga." Johnny sedikit menyingsingkan lengan mantelnya, melihat jam _rolex_ yang melekat pas di pergelangannya. "Sial, aku hanya punya empat puluh lima menit sebelum jam sepuluh!"

"Makanya, cepat pergi!" Hansol menendang bokong Johnny main-main, memberi gestur pada lelaki itu untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya. Meski sebenarnya Hansol masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Johnny.

"Iya, bawel. _Aish_ —jangan tendang bokongku, astaga!" Pemilik nama asli Youngho itu mendesis, pura-pura kesakitan. Padahal tendangan yang diberikan Hansol itu tidak bertenaga; memang hanya main-main saja.

"Masuk dulu sana, baru aku pergi."

 _Namja_ dengan ciri khas mata yang unik itu menggeleng. "Kau saja yang pergi dulu, John. Baru aku masuk nanti."

"Baiklah."

Tanpa protes lagi, Johnny pun berbalik. Tungkai panjangnya melangkah dengan ringan, langkahnya panjang namun dengan irama pelan, seolah tidak ingin pergi secepat ini.

Tak lupa memberi ucapan perpisahan, Johnny mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, masih dalam posisi memunggungi. "Sampai jumpa lagi, sayang!"

Meski yakin Johnny tidak akan melihatnya, tapi Hansol tetap melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

.

Baru ketika tubuh jangkung Johnny tidak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan, dan menyisakan keheningan yang mencekik. Pertahanan emosi _sok_ tegar yang dipasang Hansol rubuh dengan mudahnya.

"Maaf," bisiknya lirih. Berharap angin bisa menyampaikannya dengan sukarela kepada dunia.

Hansol berbalik; bergegas pulang ke _rumah_. Tapi bukan masuk ke _dorm_ rookies.

—melainkan berbalik ke ujung jalan yang berlawanan, mengingkari ucapan yang ia lontarkan sendiri untuk masuk ke dalam _dorm_ lagiketika Johnny sudah tidak bisa lagi melihatnya nun jauh di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **bilu's note :**

ini hanya trash, menurutku. haha.

rada kaku sebenernya nulis fict (gagal) hurt matjam gini, soalnya aku biasanya suka bikin fict pendek rasa keju :'D

aku bukan tipe fangirl yang akan galau seminggu ketika ada kabar bias keluar agensi, bias dating, bias dipenjara, ataupun yang lain. nggak.

cuma ya aku itu suka nyembunyiin emosi. kalo diibaratkan nih ya, meski sekarang aku lagi pasang muka flat sambil liat berita tentang smr, jauh dalam hati aku bener-bener terluka atas rumor miring tentang jihan. astaga :"

... udah ah, nanti aku malah gak tahan mendem emosi. tq.

jangan lupa review (-'0'-)

.

let's talk with **taebiluuuuu_** at line ^0^)/

aku baru genti line, ehe :'D

.

.

* * *

(. **dua** belas juni, dua ribu **tujuh** belas.)


End file.
